White Wedding
by AspiringArmstrong
Summary: Dipper move his relationship with Pacifica to the next level and asks for her hand in marriage. This is a deleted scene from "Gravity Falls: Invictus" that is fluffier than a tribble ran through a dryer with a bounce sheet. Enjoy!


A/N: Due to pacing and the tone of the story, I decided to leave this scene out of Invictus. It was hard, because I love the relationship Dipper and Pacifica developed over the course of my book and I really wanted to include it. It was painful to cut, but the sobering feeling of Rick winning and the loss of Mabel's trust was something heavy that the readers needed to be left with at the end to set up Emersus. Even though terrible things happen, one constant in this world is that life goes on…

OoOoO

Dipper played with his pen as he worked on the math problem on his tablet. He glanced up at the Masters of Business) from Harvard that hung in his office and smiled at the group picture of his frat. Even though he finished his coursework there online, he did visit often to participate in their meetings. Part of him regretted not having the full college experience, but he needed to stay near Mabel even though she wouldn't talk to him.

He refocused his attention on the math problem before him. He may be done with Harvard, but he was still working on his PHD for Berkley.

He felt a pair of arms wrap around him and the scent of lavender fill his senses. A pair of soft arms wrapped around behind him and kissed his cheek.

"You're still working on that?" Pacifica said.

"Still can't get it to balance…" He admitted. Pacifica took the tablet from his hands and turned it upside down. She handed it back to him and chuckled.

"Look at it from another perspective." She giggled. Dipper sighed and set it down.

"You are going to be ready for dinner?" Dipper asked. Her jovial expression fell.

"Why did you promise Daddy?" She lamented.

"I have to invite my boss to dinner sometime. Besides, I have some things I needed to discuss with him." Dipper said as he turned the tablet around. "Oh… when you get dressed, wear flats."

The odd request caused Pacifica to raise her eyebrow.

"Do I suspect that's because we're leaving two hours before dinner?" She chuckled. "Where are we going?"

"Just a place." Dipper said nonchalantly. Pacifica chuckled and left Dipper's room.

Dipper looked around his abode and sighed. He missed his house, but moving to Northwest Manor was the only logical solution. Preston and his wife offered him a place to stay so he can work closely with Pacifica's father. He was more than happy to know they started dating, but didn't want them to share occupancy. He gave Dipper a servant's quarters and a strict curfew while he lived in his home.

Hopefully, after tonight, he'll see how serious he is.

OoOoO

Dipper drove his Tesla down a dirt path. Pacifica, dressed to the nines, gave him a quizzical look but kept silent. Random excursions into parts unknown had become commonplace for the two of them, and she took his eccentricities in stride.

The car hummed as they made it to his favorite spot.

There was a picnic basket and a large blanket already lay out with a bottle of Champagne opened and chilled.

"I thought we were going to dinner." Pacifica chuckled and got out of the car. She was no stranger to Dipper's romantic gestures.

"We will… I just… wanted some time with you to myself." Dipper chuckled. His palms were getting sweaty.

Pacifica elegantly sat down and smiled.

"Something's on your mind… it's been bugging you all week." Pacifica said as she opened the basket. She took out a block of cheese and crackers and added a slice of blue cheese to an oat water cracker. Her comment was more a statement than a question. Dipper poured the drinks and handed her a flute.

"I wanted to watch the sunset with you." Dipper said. "I love the woods and when I'm stressed, I like to come out here and feel the life around me."

"You're not thinking of going on a sabbatical like when you were younger?" Pacifica said with a worried look.

"Oh… no, my days of living in the woods are over." Dipper chuckled at the memory. His Grunkle and Grandfather kidnapped him and left him in the woods for three months to teach him to survive. He took a sip of wine and stared at the low setting sun. It bathed the town their clearing overlooked in an orange glow. Pacifica rested her head on his shoulder and held his hand.

"So… you took me all the way out here to watch the sunset? That's so like you." She chuckled. "Looks like you came out tonight"

Dipper looked where Pacifica was pointing. The stars peeked out as the night moved from orange to purple blackness. The Big Dipper twinkled in the sky. Dipper looked over at her and smiled. She's so beautiful and he's so lucky she's with him. Dipper stood up and had her stand with him.

"I may be confident and know what to say in front of a group of investors, or able to talk to students during a lecture. I can keep a cool head when monsters are chasing me, but the one person who makes me stammer and lose my train of thought is you." Dipper chuckled. "I'm serious, I thought of writing something down."

"Dipper… what are you…" She started but Dipper put his finger over his lips.

"Please… don't talk." He chuckled nervously. She raised an eyebrow and kept silent.

"It feels like we've known each other forever." Dipper said. "I am so lucky to have you in my life. I don't ever want you to leave it. I… I had this big speech and everything ready in my head, but then I remember what you always tell me."

"Stop thinking so hard about it." She said with a smile. Dipper nodded. He lowered himself to one knee. Pacifica gasped as he held her hand and looked up at her. He placed one hand on the ground and an swarm of blue sprites erupted from the trees, the same ones who hid away Billeah all those years ago. They danced and spun around the two of them, bathing the two in their unearthly glow. Dipper pulled out a small velvet box and opened it to reveal a ring with a heart shaped diamond. Simple yet elegant, and completely her.

"Pacifica Northwest… will you let me have you as my wife?" Dipper said.

She fell to her knees and kissed him over and over. She couldn't voice her answer but nodded as she trembled all over. Dipper took the ring and slid it on her finger. It was the perfect fit, just like the two of them.

Dipper kissed her and held her to him.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too." She whispered back.

"Come on… we've got dinner to go to." Dipper said, and helped her up. He gathered the picnic while Pacifica looked at the ring.

"Wait… we're going to dinner?" She said with an almost horrified look. "With my Dad… while I'm wearing this?"

"Well…" Dipper chuckled. "I talked with him a while back."

"You… you asked him permission?" She chuckled.

"Not exactly." He said with a grin.

"What did you do?" She glowered.

"Oh, you'll see." He said and got in the car.

OoOoO

"Mrs. Pines… Mrs. Northwest-Pines… Mrs.… Pines-Northwest… Would you be mad if I hyphenated?" Pacifica asked. "I mean… it's not like I don't _want_ to be a Pines… but the sound of _northwest-pines_ sounds elegant."

"It does suit you." Dipper agreed and squeezed her hand. He didn't want to let her go as they drove to the restaurant.

"That's Stanley's car… and Stanford's truck… Oh god… who all is in there?" Pacifica said and looked at him in horror. Dipper smiled and kissed her cheek. He walked around the other side and opened her door, offering his hand to help her out. She took it and gave him a plastic smile.

"Swear to god I'm going to kill you." She said through gritted teeth. When he opened the door, the restaurant was empty except for the tables pushed together. Dipper smiled to himself, At one end was Preston and his wife, and down the table Stanley, Stanford, Soos and Melody, Wendy, Robbie, Candy, Grenda, and Billeah were sitting and talking at the table. To Dipper's surprise and delight, Mable and Tyrone were there.

"I didn't think she'd come." Dipper said more to himself. He still remembered the day she left him, in the dark void as they fought Rick. Dipper's loss of control severed the last string that bound him, and allowed him access to the world they live in.

Mabel chose to forget Rick and the events that took place after Dipper fought and killed his doppelganger in front of her, not realizing he was the invader, and the boy he killed was her real brother. The truth broke something inside her, and she's resented him since. The influence was subtle, but he knew where to look. Rick took the time to craft a past for the vegetative Dipper she doted on, sadistically naming him Tyrone. Mabel now thought they were triplets, and that Tyrone fell from a tree after Dipper taunted him to climb hire.

It had been years since they had spoken.

Dipper walked Pacifica to the table and pulled out her seat. He had already picked the dinner and the staff set out the first course, paired with a subtle wine. Dipper clinked his glass to get everyone's attention.

"I want to thank you all for coming here today. It's nice to sit with friends and family and share a meal. The people around me are those I've seen as my closest and dearest friends and I want to show my appreciation for all you've done for me in my life." Dipper said. Everyone clapped as he smiled.

"First! Preston… my boss, mentor, and father of my beautiful girlfriend. I have some business for you." Dipper smiled and passed him a leather bound portfolio.

"You're doing this here? Why not a meeting at the office?" He said and casually opened the folder. The look on his face was priceless. Slack jawed and eyes bugged.

"That… is my personal portfolio. As of today, my net worth is five hundred million dollars." Dipper chuckled. He heard a fork clang against a plate. He looked to where the sound was and saw Mabel glaring at him. "I'm not trying to brag or rub my hard work in anyone's noses… but Preston knows why I'm bringing this up."

Preston's hands were shaking as he flipped through the charts. Dipper smiled and continued to talk.

"This is why I've asked you all to come. Years ago, when I started working for him, I wanted to show him that I can be someone worthy of his daughter. He gave me a Herculean task to complete, and I'm proud to announce that I've done it." Dipper said. "I assume you have no objections?"

Preston closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"A Northwest always honors his deals." Preston grumbled. "I just… didn't think you'd have done this so soon."

"You asked him that long ago?" Pacifica stammered. "And he said not to until you're worth 500 million dollars? Daddy!"

"No, it's okay. If I'm to become a part of the Northwest family, I want to come in on my own as an equal." Dipper said and held her hand. "So now, as an equal, I want to announce our engagement."

Dipper held out Pacifica's hand to show the ring she was wearing to everyone at the table. Most erupted in cheers and hoots. Mabel and Preston were the only ones with a sour look on their faces. Wendy clapped politely, but couldn't seem to look him in the eyes.

"Congratulations," Stanford said. "You made me proud."

They all sat down to eat and talk about their future. Mabel played with her food and excused herself under the pretense of Tyrone needing to go to bed. Candy followed her out.

"Hey… she was here. That's all that matters." Pacifica said reassuringly, Dipper nodded.

OoOoO

The snow covered the ground like a fresh carpet. The paths were de-iced and tiny red ribbons traced the walking paths for everyone. Dipper invited the whole town to attend the wedding. The only one who didn't RSVP was Mabel.

Ice sculptures were everywhere along with snow castles professionally built that towered twenty feet in the air. It was truly a winter wonderland at Northwest Manor.

Dipper fidgeted with his tie. Soos kept admiring himself in the mirror.

"Wow dude, I look like James Bond!"

"You sure do!" Dipper chuckled.

"I'm glad I lost all that weight, Now I look like a total stud muffin." He said. "Thanks again for helping me with that."

"Hey, I was worried about you. When Melody told me you were in this hospital, I decided we'd take care of everything. You've done so much for us, least we could do is help you with your medical expenses." Dipper said. "I wish you'd take a job with my company. Then I can put you on our health plan, you'd have everything covered."

"Nah dude, I like where I'm at." Soos grinned.

"Let me know if you change our mind." Dipper grinned. "How's Aria?"

"Oh, she's a little spitfire." Soos said. "Thanks again for having me be the best man!"

"You're welcome." Dipper grinned. He heard a knock on the door.

"It's time" Stanford said.

Dipper stood in front of everyone in town. All of whom were dressed in their Sunday best, but hidden under heavy coats to stave off the bite of cold in the air. The scene was exactly as she wanted everything white and pure. Near the back, the entire Manotaur lodge softly punched each other while Barry the Multi-Bear wiped tears from a few of his heads.

The procession music started and Pacifica came out looking radiant as ever. Her dress was as white as the snow as she was slowly led down the path by Preston. Her mother cried into a handkerchief and blew her nose.

Pacifica moved next to her bridesmaids and handed Billeah, her maid of honor, her bouquet. Dipper wished Mabel was here. Pacifica wanted her to be co-maid of honor but was scolded about how bad the weather would be for Tyrone and refused. Dipper put his sister out of his mind and focused on the woman who would be by his side till the end of their lives.

Stanford pines took the stage. He rested his six fingered hand on the pulpit and coughed.

"When Dipper asked me to officiate the wedding, I thought he was crazy." He chuckled. "But then again… we all know Dipper, and it sorta made sense."

"After the accident, It was my responsibility to raise Dipper, his sister, and his cousin and they They became less like visiting relatives and more like my own children; a family I never knew I had. I may have been gruff with him and made some poor decisions, but isn't that what life's about?"

"Hooray for poor decisions!" Grenda screamed from the back. The crowd laughed.

"Those of you who were close to us know of our trials and tribulations. It warms my heart to see something good come out of the tragedy that has fallen upon our family. We've suffered the loss of family but that only brought us closer together… and now today… our family will become bigger. It seems harder to add to our troop than it is to take away." Stanford said. "Now… Dipper and Pacifica have written their own vows... Dipper?"

"When we first met… I thought you were the worst." Dipper chuckled. "I even said it to your face and slammed the door in it. But, even that day, I felt something. A connection I couldn't explain. During the mansion party when I helped with your problem, I saw the worst girl for who she was. You became one of my best friends. I looked forward to seeing you every day. You were there during the highest of highs and lowest of lows. You of all people know me completely and I never want to let you go."

Dipper held out the wedding band Soos handed him and hovered it over her finger.

"Pacifica Northwest will you have me in sickness and heath, good and bad, rich or poor, until death do we part?"

Pacifica wiped away a tear that ran down her cheek. She sniffed nodded.

"I do." She choked. Dipper slid the ring on her finger. She took his hand and a deep breath to steady herself.

"You were always the scruffy boy with the silly hat who infuriated me." She giggled. "I never seen such gall from anyone, and apparently that's exactly what I needed. You stood up to me, showed me what it meant to care for things with true passion. Before I met you it felt like my life was nothing but pre-determined movements beyond my control. You tore away the reins and placed them in my hands then showed me that I can choose to be my own person. My choice is to be by your side. To love you forever and support you in any way I can. To be a dutiful wife and be your shelter, as you are mine. To share secrets and thoughts and hopes and dreams no matter how silly or trivial."

Billeah handed Pacifica the wedding band.

"Dipper Pines, will you have me as your wife? In sickness and health, Good and bad, rich or poor, until death do we part?

"I do." Dipper said.

"You may now kiss the bride." Stanford said and clapped as Dipper pulled Pacifica to him. They shared a soft and sensual kiss. Dipper grinned as they broke.

"What?" Pacifica said. Without warning, Dipper dipped her and kissed her with more passion and vigor than she was expecting. The audience hooted and hollered. When he stood her back up, she was blushing and covered her face in embarrassment. Dipper looked up at the crowd and caught a glimpse of someone walking back inside. It was only a moment, but he would recognize that pink hand-knit sweater and a flurry of brown hair anywhere. He smiled more to himself.

At least she was here.


End file.
